Oneshots!
by Lanelille
Summary: So, this is just random oneshots set before, during and after the Twilight Saga. Various charachters. I do not own anything.
1. Taken by surprice

Set 10 years after BD at a high school somewhere in northern Canada.

Seth PoV

It was lunch break and I had just finished an utterly boring biology class. We had had a lecture on human chromosomes, as if I ever needed to learn about

that. I am a physical proof of some freaking extra chromosome which gives me the ability to phase into a wolf and back. I was just wondering what exactly

would happen if they tested my chromosomes. HA. They sure would have to ponder on that one. Edward laughed at my thought and smiled in a very fatherly

way at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Edward very much did add up for my loss of my father and he treated both me and Jacob as his own, all of the

Cullens did.

As the rest of my family seated around the table I listened to some of the whispers around us. They were all talking about the upcoming spring dance and the

air was vibrating with excitement. I took a look around and caught a girl staring at me. I winked at her and that made her blush. She turned so fast that she

toppled over her bottle of water and spilled it out in the table she was sitting at. I laughed to myself and felt a little smug. Jasper looked at me as he felt my

smugness and raised one questioning eyebrow. He did not need to ask me though, we all heard them. **"Ew, Sophie, I'm all soaked what happened**?" her

friend exclaimed, **"sorry, I forgot to put on the lid"** the girl, Sophie, started to apologize but her friend interrupted her **"Jeez Sophie, stop staring at **_**them**_**. **".

_Them_ clearly referred to us, but we all knew that she was not staring at us out of will. We just seemed to attract a lot of attention. I sneaked a look at the girl,

Sophie, again. Feeling a little guilty as I realised I had embarrassed her. When I turned my head I saw how the others quickly turned their heads into six too

innocently smiles and I eyed them suspiciously. I gave up quickly and thought about how we must look to the humans sitting around us; four young, pale and

unimaginable beautiful people, one not as pale but probably even more beautiful and then to enormous adolescent boys. Edward laughed at my thought and

nodded slightly.

Lunch period finished and we went to our classes. The rest of the day really went on slowly with no remarkable happenings. I had forgotten all about the

others strange looks at lunch and was on my way to the parking lot as I heard someone call my name. I turned instantly and looked into the same face that I

had winked at earlier. She had a determent look on her face and she seemed to build up some courage in each breath she took.

"**Sethwillyougotothedancewithm e?itsokayifyouwont". **Before I had time to comprehend what she was saying, she had already turned and ran away. I could

have easily caught her but I was so surprised that I just stood in the hall for a few minutes. Then I heard their laughter and I grumpily walked towards the

cars. Idiots, I muttered under my breath, you could have warned me. They just laughed even harder.


	2. Readyness

**So, this is Edward, when he realizes that Renesmee and Jacob are ready to take a step forward and stop being all innocent.**

* * *

I always wondered when it would change, when Jacob would stop looking at my daughter with the eyes of a big brother and start looking at her with the eyes

of a lover. No matter how much I tried to prepare myself for that day, I knew that it would take about all of my self-control to stop me from killing him. I would,

of course, never do so, knowing how much he means to Renesmee and how much he means to me and Bella. I cannot stop myself from thinking about him as

my son. Even so, having to hear EVERY damn thought about him doing not very appropriate things to my daughter. A father should never have to listen to that.

It is not that I am unfamiliar with those thoughts I do, after all, live under the same roof as Emmett and Rosalie. I have learned to tune them out, all of them.

Well, except for my Bella, when she decides to lift her shield and show me exactly what she intends to do to me. But still. It is my _daughter_ and, despite her

vampire-genes making her look and act like an 18-year old, she is still 11-years old technically. Gah! And to make matters even worse, she is ready herself. If

she weren't, Jacob wouldn't even have considered it. That is probably one of the good things about imprinting. Once your object of imprint reaches a certain

maturity level, you follow and give her whatever she wants.

I groaned and stared impatiently at the door waiting for Renesmee to come home. I thought it through and decided what I had to do. Alice snickered as she

saw it. _Poor Nessie, are you really gonna give her __the__ speech? _I nodded and realised that Bella saw it. _What is it? _She thought to me and forced her shield away

from her thoughts. I took a breath and decided to let her know. After all, my rage would be nothing compared to Bella's. Poor Jacob. I laughed shortly and

searched for the words;_ "Well darling, it seems that we just got another… complication… in our life"_. She looked confused at me, as did Esme who was next to

Bella in an instant. Alice still sat with a grin on her face and fought hard to stop from laughing. "_It seems that our daughter has reach a new maturity level in her _

_development". _I nearly heard a click in Emmett's head as he laughed loudly while bouncing down the stairs. Well, who else would catch it that fast. _"Aww, yes! _

_I've missed seeing Bella loose it on Jake."_. Bella seemed to get it just as the rest did. Alice joined Emmetts laughter, Rose and Bella both sat with a look of true

horror, or Rose's was probably disgust. Esme shook her head slightly and quietly said "_It had to come sometime, Edward, just remember that Jacob is not to _

_blame." _A low snarl started building in Bella's chest as Carlisle joined in on the laughing. _"She's ELEVEN! How can she want that?" _Just as she asked the question

we heard tires turn and the car approaching. "_Behave!" _I sneered at Emmett as I went to open the door. Renesmee walked in happily unaware of our

conversation before. As we entered the living room Bella stood up but I got there before her _"Ness, I would like to talk to you about something. Privately." _She

nodded and followed me back towards the door. As we went outside I turned "_Bella, why don't you go have a chat with Jacob?"_ Emmett couldn't fight his laughter

anymore. Bella nodded once with a grim look on her face. Poor Jacob.


End file.
